


First kiss

by katiebuttercup



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, First Kisses, Fluff, M/M, Modern Setting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-14
Updated: 2013-07-14
Packaged: 2017-12-20 05:09:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/883307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katiebuttercup/pseuds/katiebuttercup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grantaire and Combeferre's first kiss</p>
            </blockquote>





	First kiss

disclaimer none if the characters belong to me

Their first kiss is surprisingly in a hospital, or Combeferre thinks it should be surprising but as it is he and his friends spend a lot of time in hospitals and police stations bailing each other, but mostly Enjolras out.

Combeferre is lying in hospital with a head injury that thankfully isn’t a fractured skull, he’s got the hundred and one tests to prove it. 

This doesn’t seem to have consoled grantaire any, he’s been hissing angrily at Enjolras- he had yelled once but had been silenced and threatened with being thrown out so Grantaire had glared sullenly at the nurse and had resorted into angry hissing, which to combeferre’s addled brain sounded oddly snake like. 

If I had been any other time or about anyone else he would have stepped in but he doesn’t have the strengh all he wants to do is write this day off as the disaster it is and sleep. 

Grantaire winds down at last and with one last glance at Combeferre, a sort of apology in his eyes Enjolras leaves. They will talk later Combeferre knows, at this moment Enjolras feels terrible he got his friend hurt and needs time to come to grips with that. No matter what anyone (Grantaire) says about him, Enjolras loves his friends.

A sudden thought comes to Combeferre. 

"How’re you getting home?" Enjolras and Grantaire were the last if their tight knit group left at the hospital. In response Grantaire shrugged, grinning a little sheepishly. 

"I told the nurse you were my boyfriend."

Combeferre freezes. They haven’t labelled this- whatever it is they haven’t even kissed it anything it’s just a hastily and clumsily admission that they maybe, could feel something more for each other and have hung out a lot more- nowadays Combeferre sees almost as much of Grantaire as he sees on Enjolras. 

"You uh, don’t mind that I said that we were together?" 

Combeferre shook his head minutely any other action left him in pain.

Grantaire grinned, he leaned in closer, taking combeferre’s hand in his own and bringing his face close but not touching combeferre. 

"It wasn’t all Enjolras’ fault" Combeferre murmurs. Grantaire lets out a breath. 

"I know and I know you’re capable if your own stupidity without Enjolras’s help but I..I don’t like seeing you like that, I thought I lost you just when you were starting to feel like mine and I…"

Grantaire trails off and combeferre’s brain struggles to keep up. This is more than he ever thought he would get from Grantaire, more emotion and love then he thought possible and he wished desperately that he could say something of equal weight but he can’t, not right now and the injustice if it burns because he wants to say it back. 

He does the one thing he can do. He leans forward and kisses Grantaire lightly. For a moment Grantaire simply breathed and then they were kissing, really kissing despite the fact that neither of them had washed in at least eight hours and combeferre’s lips felt as dry as the Sahara. 

It was a nice kiss, gentle but full of fierce love, maybe it was the drugs pumped into his system but Combeferre felt lightheaded. 

"I didn’t mean for this to happen here," Grantaire whispered when they pulled apart, his face hovering inches away as if he couldn’t beat to be too far away. combeferre wants to mention that he kissed Grantaire but the drugs are doing their job and he feels his eyes shut. 

The last thing he feels is Grantaire’s lips on the corner of his mouth and his last thought for a whole is he hopes they can do this again soon.


End file.
